


Personal and Professional Lives

by HeyoAyo112



Series: Gavin Reed: Half Sinner Half Saint [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ben is best dad, Drunk fools, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Secret Identity, Text Messages, more tags to come, squad shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyoAyo112/pseuds/HeyoAyo112
Summary: It was one text message. From a guy he was really into. It was also from someone who couldn't know who he was. Gavin was an emotionally constipated idiot. Watch said idiot try to inadvertently use RK900 to bridge those two sides of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So college starts in a week, and ever since I got a taste of it from summer semester, I've been dying to get back to the learning. So I'm trying to channel that energy into this. We'll see how this goes.

_RK900: What does T stand for?_

It had been 2 months since Gavin had last seen RK900. He had been dropped off like most of Gavin’s deliveries and hadn’t been seen again. And of course, Gavin was too chickenshit to ask about RK900. He wasn’t going to put himself out like that. Emotional vulnerability was one thing but trying to keep up a secret identity on top of that was nearly impossible. Again: angry gay image. He wanted to keep that up. It was more fun that way!  
In other news, there was no other news. Gavin had done other favors; sometimes with Tina or Ben. It gave him the usual feel goods of doing something good. They were usually followed up with the drinking type of feel goods. It was the same old stuff Gavin saw every day.

“We get it Gavin you’re bored. Go do lines of blow off an expensive hooker like everyone else during their midlife crisis.”  
Gavin did a spit shot with his mixed drink while Ben said, “We’re cops Tina. And also, what the fuck? I’ve happily fallen into work dad role with you sloppy drunks but the thought of me picking up after a night of you two doing that? I’ll fill out my transfer with your blood.”  
This made Gavin spit out another mouthful of drink. “Stop! My alcohol-soaked heart can’t handle this!”  
“Good! Then don't listen to Tina!” Ben said a little louder than he meant to. He tended to lose volume control when he drank.  
“Hey! I have some great ideas!” Tina said, practically hugging the table.  
“T name 3.” Gavin was the first person to get caught up in her ideas, so he knew exactly what Ben was talking about.  
“The Furbie was cool!”  
“You tried to turn one of those demons into a music machine. Because you saw someone on the internet did it. The most you were able to do was make it scream for an hour.” Gavin spoke for Ben who was too busy trying to shake off the memory.  
“Well what about the-”  
“Tina, I love you like you’re my broken child but I’m going to ask you to stop. This is a losing battle for you. If you accept defeat Gavin will buy you another drink.” Ben said which was followed up by an indignant squawk from Gavin.  
Tina straightened out, put on a thoughtful face, and said, “Long island iced tea.”  
Gavin grumbled and stalked over to the bar to buy another round.

_RK900: What does T stand for?_

Gavin took another look at his phone and saw the message there waiting for him. He frowned, but his drowning brain offered no real thoughts on it. The indecisive-ness must’ve shown on his face because when he came back with the drinks Tina spoke up. “What the hell made you so sad all of a sudden?”  
“I’m not sad, shut up and drink.” Gavin gave out the drinks to the right people.  
“Gavin, talk.” Ben used his dad voice. He knew it worked on the two at all times.  
“It’s just that, like what the hell do I do with a message like that?” Tina groaned and Ben rolled his eyes.  
“I don’t know, chickenshit, answer him?” Tina said.  
“Get out of my head Tina. And no, I’m not going to. You guys know I don’t let that side of my life mix with my day job.” Gavin said. He stared at his drink, hoping it would have some answers hidden in it.  
“Listen Gavin. While I understand why you feel you need to keep your secrets, you don’t really like you’ll be able to keep up a double life forever right? You’re 37! You shouldn’t need to do any of that!” Ben never held back how much he cared for the two.  
“Honestly Gav-Gav you need to drop it. We don’t bring it up cause you have it under control for the most part. But now you’re holding yourself back from an opportunity to, I don’t know, be happy??”  
Gavin felt the usual flash of anger he felt towards everything, but when he remembered it was Tina and Ben saying this, he deflated.  
“Gavin. Do you trust me?”  
A nod. Tina held a hand out to him. Gavin passed over the phone. A few button presses and it was returned.

  
_Gavin: Well my friends call me a terror. But if you really wanna know, my real name is closer to a G than a T. Hit me up if you want to learn more._

“Tina. I love you. No one will find your body.” Gavin spoke darkly as he read the message.  
Ben cackled as he read the message. “Oh man Tina, you’re amazing. And evil. Stay out of my love life.”  
“Gwen is wonderful and I don’t need to meddle in something so perfect and hetero.” Tina’s face was splitting with her shit-eating grin.  
“Yeah yeah yeah I’m a straight I got it.”  
“Good. As long as you understand.” Tina had the thoughtful look on her face again.

Gavin’s text tone went off. All three of them froze.

_RK900: I feel that if I give you enough time, you’ll work your way through the alphabet. But I would be lying if I said I wasn’t curious. Do you always assist strangers in full tactical gear?_

  
“Phck phck phck! I’m too drunk to handle this conversation!” Gavin said, panic in his voice and on his face.  
Ben put a hand on his shoulder. “So don’t! You waited three weeks to ‘answer’ the first message, he can wait a day. Besides I’ve finished my drink and I’m going home. Which means you two are going home with me.” Two matching groans followed that statement. “Be quiet kids the last thing I’m going to do is set you loose on the poor unsuspecting bar.” Ben’s phone dinged. “That’s my ride. Let’s go children we all have an early shift tomorrow.”  
As the three paid and left Gavin mumbled, “Stop enjoying being a dad so much.”  
“Never” Ben let out a dark laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was made faster than I thought it would be. Enjoy?

_RK900: I feel that if I give you enough time, you’ll work your way through the alphabet. But I would be lying if I said I wasn’t interested. Do you always assist strangers in full tactical gear?_

A hangover, a couple doughnuts, and a whole pot of coffee. Gavin had been worse after drinking but his age was definitely showing today. Ben seemed to be holding himself together, minus bags under his eyes. Tina looked like a goddess as usual. Gavin made sure to throw as many glares her way as possible. Tina followed it up with flipping him off. Typical Thursday really.

Luckily for the three it was an easy day consisting mostly of paperwork. It took several hours for Gavin to remember the text he received last night. He was mid sip of coffee when he snapped into realization and whipped out his phone. He was going to send some overthought text when he glanced at Tina and Ben. Tina was busy but Ben was showing off his psychic dad powers. He made an encouraging motion and went back to his desk. Gavin huffed and committed to it.

_Gavin: Yeah well you know what they say about strangers_

Gavin decided that he’ll ignore it for an hour, so he doesn’t overthink things. Surprisingly an hour turned into five and Gavin was on his way home when he checked his phone again.

_RK900: Shouldn’t I be saying that about you?_

Gavin let out a chuckle before he realized he was laughing.

_Gavin: Har har is this how you say thank you?_

Gavin was parked in his garage by the time he sent that text. He was greeted by his family of cats. Charmander, Torchic, and Cyndaquil all waited impatiently at his door, meowing their heads off. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’ll get you food lets go.” Gavin quickly made his way to the kitchen. He opened three cans of wet food and fill their monogrammed bowls. He sat down on the ground and pet them while they ate. A chorus of purrs filled the previously silent house. Gavin found himself at peace in moments like this.

Gavin’s phone dinged twice.

_RK900: No, I say thank you by saying thank you. You were there in fact. _

_RK900: But you’ve derailed the conversation long enough. Please explain the disguise. I’m assuming it’s a disguise._

Gavin felt the peace leave him. He didn’t expect the android to be so pushy. But on the other hand, he did offer to meet up with him eventually. He would need to address the outfit sooner or later.

_Gavin: Well, nosey, I have secrets I need to keep. My identity is the biggest one._

There was no wait time for a response.

_RK900: I can understand wanting to keep a secret, but the length you went to hide your identity seems excessive. Were you using something to disguise your voice?_

_Gavin: Well what do you expect?! Most androids have the whole library of Alexandria in their head! One slip up and all my hard work goes down the drain!! Like damn!_

Silence. Gavin tossed his phone harder than necessary. He needed a violent video game to calm himself. He didn’t care if he got a response, there were zombies to mow down.

A couple hours went by and Gavin heard his phone ding. He gave up on his games a half hour ago and had Cyndaquil on his lap. The other two were on the six-foot cat condo he had bought for them. All three of them were orange tabbies; all from the same litter. The only difference was eye color: Charmander had gold, Cyndaquil had green, and Torchic had blue. They were the only things he needed, at least he thought so for many years. Eventually Tina and Ben convinced (yelled) Gavin that he needed to date. Speaking of which.

_RK900: I apologize for how demanding I came off. My curiosity is vast and the inability to know was eating at me. I hope my attitude didn’t scare you away. I _

_RK900: I don’t know many people. _

Gavin found it hard to stay mad from those messages, even if he wanted to. He responded faster than h normally would.

_Gavin: It’s fine. It’s fine. This is new for me, too. I normally don’t converse with people I help after I’m done helping them. It’s easier that way for me._

_RK900: So, what about me made you break your rules?_

Gavin fought hard against the blush coating his face.

  
_Gavin_:_ I don’t know You seemed special_

_RK900: Well thank you. There’s no way I can’t return that same sentiment when you showed up in a full costume._

_Gavin: Now that I know why you keep bringing this up I’m just going to hold it against you. (:<_

_RK900: So childish._

_Gavin: And yet you keep texting me_

_RK900: Because I enjoy it. You’re entertaining if nothing else. _

Gavin groaned and tossed his phone on his bed. It was bedtime. Emotions could wait until tomorrow.

Gavin checked his phone on his way to work and found another message.

_RK900: I can see you don’t take compliments well. Seems this puts us on equal ground._

Gavin sputtered into his coffee. He didn’t know how much of an ass RK900 was when he gave him his number. If Gavin had known, he wouldn’t have. He was lying though.

_Gavin: You’re an ass and don’t let it go to your head_

_RK900: Don’t tempt me G_

_Gavin: OK subject change!! How is New Jericho?_

Gavin sent that message and put his phone away to get another coffee from the break room. Tina was there, seemingly waiting for him.

“Sooooo loverboy. How’s 900? Finally work through that crush yet?”

“Phck off Tina it is 8:30 in the morning. Too early for your shit.” Gavin was trying to balance his insults with trying to make his perfect coffee.

“Aww c’mon! Give me the details!”

“Oh my god fine! If it’ll make you calm the hell down.” Gavin slid his phone across the table to Tina while he sipped the nectar of the gods. A content look slid onto his face.

It didn’t take long for Tina to lose her shit. “OMG Gav-Gav!! That’s so god damn cute! He handled your anger like a champ and managed to compliment you twice!”

“Yeah whatever.” Gavin grumbled into his coffee.

“So, when are you going to fuck him?”

Gavin choked on his coffee. He tried to respond in-between coughs. “Fucking Christ Tina! I’m not gonna fuck RK900! I don’t do that anymore!”

“RK900?”

The two gossip girls whipped their heads around to see Connor walking into the break room. Neither responded to Connor’s question so he spoke up again. “Who is RK900?”

Gavin didn’t need to even look at Tina. “Nope, not my story to tell.” With that dismissal, Tina left the break room. Connor watched Tina leave, confused by her response. He turned his curiosity to Gavin.

“Also nope.” Gavin turned to his phone to dick around on Twitter.

“I only know of two other RK units. Did you meet another one Gavin?” Connor took a seat across from Gavin, giving him his full attention.

Gavin knew exactly where this was going. He wasn’t going to be treated like another negotiation. “Listen Connor, we’ve come a long way from when we first met. I won’t say we’re friends, but we’re civil. But if you push this topic, you’re gonna catch these hands and I _promise_ I’ll win this round. So drop it.” His tone left no room for argument. Connors LED bounced between red and yellow, but he nodded. Gavin collected his stuff and went to leave. He turned back around and said, “And good morning Connor. Try not to turn Hank into a complete pushover.”

The comment made Connor’s LED turn back to blue. “No promises.”

Gavin left the room waiting for another text message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna try to balance this and my other monster. 1 chapter of this and 5000 words on the other one. Also I don't expect this to be too long.
> 
> Also also I know Gavin is a lot softer than he is in canon. It's easier for me this way. I get that he is asshole (tm) but I write better with characters who are more well rounded. It's easier to express emotions when a character is more than one trope. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900's turn, while at Jericho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is late

_RK900: Jericho is… Helpful_

In truth RK900 had mixed feelings about his new “home”. It was a massive monastery with expansive, but empty land behind it. Plenty of room to work with. But that the thing: the work. There was constantly something that needed to be done. RK900 rarely found himself with down time. Moving supplies, building structures, even sometimes assisting the few medical androids available. It helped RK900 experience exhaustion, something he never thought he’d experience. Some part of him had no problem helping, he was built to be proficient in just about everything. But he felt… odd about the situation as a whole. Odd in a way he couldn’t describe. It didn’t help that he had only been a Deviant for less than half a year.

_G: that was a weird way to answer. You not sure or something?_

RK900 got the message late at night, another long day of manual labor done. He waved off a warning message about energy levels as he responded.

_RK900: I feel strange being here. There’s plenty of things to do. Nearly every part of Jericho could use support. Part of me feels obligated to assist in any way I can. They gave me a home, Thirium, everything. I should return the favor any way I can. I just feel_

_Odd._

RK900 didn’t know how else to describe it. It was a want of some sort, which didn’t help because even wanting was new to him. He was stuck in a rut with no knowledge of anything. He searched his wide expanse of knowledge and cursed Cyberlife for not creating a database of emotions outside of his manipulation protocols. He knew activating them on himself would hurt him more than anything.

_G: Maybe you want more?_

_RK900: I don’t know what I want. I didn’t want anything until 5 months and 3 days ago. _

_G: wow you’ve kept track huh?_

_G: anyway, I’ve done some digging into who you are. You’re one of the few RK900 ever made. Your Cyberlife report basically said you’re the best at everything. Maybe you feel unfulfilled?_

_G: Jericho is nice and all, but you’re the most advanced robot there. Maybe you want more for your life than a construction droid?_

RK900 wanted to process the new thoughts G gave but the word Cyberlife sent alarms off in his head.

_RK900: what are your connections to Cyberlife_

It wasn’t a question, but an answer came quickly.

_G: chill terminator. I don’t work for Cyberlife, never have. I’ve just got connections. Plus it’s fun to poke around an already dead company. Plenty of tea hiding in all those closets. _

_RK900: Tea? _

_G: Yeah tea! Like gossip! WHATEVER! Doesn’t matter _

_G: RK900 do you feel unfulfilled?_

Unfulfilled

Adjective

Not carried out or brought to completion.

Something in RK900 clicked with the definition. It made sense why he was ok with helping everyone out while still left wanting.

_RK900: yes._

_RK900: what do I do G?_

_G: You’re asking me?_

_RK900: Yes?_

_G: Listen: you’re asking me, a stranger, how to improve your life while being surrounded by some of the smartest droids around the world. Ask them!_

RK900 would be lying if he said he wasn’t dissapointed by G’s answer. The dismissal was clear in the context. He sent a bland message saying he would try tomorrow and that he was going to bed. He knew G’s advice was correct, but he felt down in some way as he drifted off to sleep

RK900 was slowly coming to enjoy sleep as a concept. Time where he could shut down all unnecessary protocols and functions. It was like stasis but more relaxing. That being said,

  
“Hey RK? I hate to wake you but it’s a small emergency!”

It would be more correct to say that RK900 enjoys sleep when he can. Being woken up early was a common occurrence. RK900 was one of the most capable android at jericho. He reminded himself of this thought as he quickly awoke to answer the door. Waiting was a sheepish looking Simon.

“Good morning! A load that a forklift was carrying tipped over and fell. It’s too heavy to move by ourselves.”

“And they sent you to wake me up because they know you’re not scared of me.”

Simon chuckled and scratched the back of his head. RK900 always found simon to be the most human-like. He was also the friendliest android there, so he often sought Simon out more than others. RK900 did a quick internal scan to make sure everything came back on as normal. “If you can make it so there’s some Thirium waiting for me there, we can leave now.”

Simon’s LED spun yellow for a second and blinked back to blue. “Your breakfast will be waiting for you there. Ready to follow me?”

The tail end of RK900’s scan showed a message from G, but he decided to wait. He nodded and followed Simon throughout the facility. At the end of their travels was the loading bay with a tipped over forklift. The load it was carrying seemed to be elsewhere. An AP700 was waiting with a large cup of Thirium, which was handed to RK900 with a nervous smile. RK900 nodded his thanks and drank half before setting it down.

Without a second thought, RK900 went over to the forklift, grabbed the upper part of the cab, and just lifted like it was nothing. “Simon, if you have time tonight, I’d like to ask you for some advice.” Without missing a beat, RK900 pushed the forklift back upright. After the machine settled, RK900 realized it was quiet in the loading bay. Looking around, he noticed several sets of eyes on him. RK900 knew that he had enhanced strength, but he still didn’t understand why the feats of said strength were such spectacles. When he saw that Simon was one of the sets of eyes staring he brought the collar of his shirt closer to his face. “Please reach out if you have time.” Without leaving time for a response, he made his way outside.

When he stopped feeling eyes on him, RK900 noticed a couple more messages from G popped up

_G: Hey, I’m sorry I was a jackass last night. I really do wanna help, I just don’t know how to. Maybe try to pick up hobbies?_

_G: and maybe if we keep talking we can figure out something together_

_G: also good morning_

RK900 felt warm at the messages. The new feeling erased the nerves he felt moments ago and he quickly typed out a response.

_RK900: Thank you for that G. I’m reluctant to admit it, but I’m out of my depth. Any assistance would be greatly appreciated._

_RK900: and thank you for the invitation. You keep me on my toes, it leaves me a bit excited for our future conversations. _

He felt like that was close enough of a compliment to fluster G, so all was forgiven. He decided today was going to be a day to himself, as RK900 set off to explore any parts of Jericho.

Several hours and a sunset later, RK900 had satisfied his curiosity. While he hadn’t seen anything out of the ordinary in his travels, something about giving in to his curiosity felt good. He was in his room winding down with some news articles when he heard a knock at his door. And as if it was déjà vu, Simon was waiting at his door with a sheepish look on his face. And a small cup of Thirium.

“Can this be an apology for earlier?”

RK900 didn’t understand. “Apology?”

“Yeah. You didn’t deserve to be gawked at like that earlier today, especially when you were doing us a favor.” He extended the cup to RK900. “May I come in? I’m here to answer those questions.”

RK900 took the cup and stepped aside for Simon to come in. There was enough Thirium to finish the cup in one large gulp, so RK900 did. And it was a bit of a shock! Sour! Most Thirium was tasteless, except for some experimental flavors popping up here and there. Simon spoke up while RK900 processed the surprise. “You didn’t seem like the sweet type. What do you think?”

RK900 found the tart shock to be pleasant, like a small pick me up. “New, but interesting. I would like to try it again another time, maybe in the morning.”

Simon laughed at the response. “You know, humans drink coffee to wake up in the morning. Maybe this will be your coffee.”

RK900 thought of having a small cup to wake himself up every day. “A splendid idea.”

Simon clapped his hands together. “I can make that happen!” He took the seat across from RK900’s bed. “So what did you want to talk about?”

RK900 quickly became pensive and tried to formulate his thoughts in the most polite way possible. “I am eternally grateful for all that you and Jericho has done for me. But at the same time, I’m feeling off about my current situation. A friend explained to me that I might be unfulfilled.” RK900 paused and looked to Simon for a reaction. All he got was a small motion to continue. “I enjoy helping everyone here. It feels good to have a place, in a way. But as of late, I’ve been feeling this want. And I’ve come to realize that besides helping out Jericho, I don’t… have anything else. I need more. And I’m not sure how to get ‘more’.”

Simon put a hand on RK900’s arm. “First RK I want you to know we are all incredibly thankful for all the help you give us, even if we don’t always show it. And don’t feel guilty for feeling what you feel. We fought hard for all androids to feel, including you! Now, it makes sense why you feel how you feel. You came to Jericho with nothing, and while we gave you the bare necessities, you still need a way to grow your identity. I’d recommend finding a career. Something you can dedicate most of your time to, while also enjoy the way you spend that time. Markus’ father was a painter. His life surrounded art, and he loved it. I want you to take the time to think about what gives you joy and see if you can make it into a career. And I’ll help along the way. Sound like a plan?”

RK900 nodded vigorously. Simon was often a fountain of emotional knowledge, and RK900 tended to let his curiosity go wild while talking to him. Immediately his mind started creating lists of possible careers that would fit his skills. He was about to voice them when simon spoke up again. “I have one more piece of advice that you might not like.” RK900’s processes screeched to a halt as his eyes focused on Simon again, silently asking him to share.

“You should move out of Jericho.” A beat of silence. “I want you to know that I’m not saying this as a negative thing. I’m saying this because we can’t give you what you want. Hell, we work you day and night, with only a thanks to show for it if that!” Simon was a little heated at the last comment. Clearly the mistake earlier that day had stuck with him. “I would love to be able to give you a wage, but unfortunately we can’t. And as you can tell, Jericho is quite isolated. There aren’t many places for androids to earn an income around here. If you move closer to Detroit, you’ll have a better chance to find a job to get you started. Plus, there is a program for androids to apply for assisted living! You get put on a list, and when it’s your turn, they find you a place to live and help you get on your feet. I strongly feel like you should look into this, because you deserve better than this place RK.”

RK900 was speechless. For the last 2 months Jericho was his life. He dedicated everything he had to this place. Leaving it? Just like that? It just didn’t seem log-“I’m sorry if this has overwhelmed you.” Simon spoke up again. “But I truly feel like that would help you the most. Spend the rest of the week thinking about it. I’ll field your calls.” Simon sent RK900 a wink and a shoulder squeeze, and was gone, leaving RK900 somehow more lost than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a couple things  
1) I don't like android hating Gavin. A lot of people write him well, I don't want to. I can create character growth without that. I know my Gavin is radically different from canon Gavin so I wanted to address that  
2) RK900 is shaping up to be a gentle giant and I'm fucking stoked  
3) the original document had tea emojis after Gavin's text but they didn't transfer over and I don't know how to make it happen so :(


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin calls in a family favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I thought I had already posted this seeing as it was written 3/12... fucken oops
> 
> Whatever enjoy

_RK900: Simon says I should move out of Jericho._

Gavin immediately choked on his coffee.

“Gavin what the fuck? Drinking coffee isn’t anything new! Don’t die!” Tina starts pounding on his back while Gavin catches his breathe. Instead of responding, he hands Tina his phone.

“What the fuck?! Why?!”

“Well I don’t know T I haven’t responded yet! Too busy dying!”

“Stop being dramatic and respond!”

“Alright I will you ass!”

Gavin: WHAT?! What do you mean move out?? I’ll drive down there to kick some god damn ass if they try to kick you out!

Tina clearly read what Gavin had wrote but held off on teasing. As much as she poked fun at Gavin for getting attached, she couldn’t deny that she was growing fond of 900 too. And after a couple tense minutes the phone buzzed.

_RK900: While I appreciate the support, I must let you know they aren’t ‘kicking me out’. Simon talked to me and said that I should try to get a career. He also mentioned that due to the remote location of Jericho, my chances of finding a career was small._

_RK900: And he’s not wrong. It is quite desolate out here. And I want more than what Jericho can give me. So, this is the best option for a new start._

_RK900: Well, a new ‘new’ start._

After the two read the messages they collectively calmed down. Tina spoke up first. “You should ask him to move in with you.”

“Tina. Fork, face, murder.”

“Gavin don’t make me arrest you.” Ben said that without missing a beat as he sat down.

“Daaaaaad Tina is making fun of me.” Gavin did his best whiny kid impression. It was much better than it ever should have been.

“Am not! Right dad?”

“You know I don’t pick sides kids.” Ben said without looking up from his coffee. Tina and Gavin threw sugar packets at the older cop in retaliation like the petulant children they were.  
  


_Gavin: ok I’ve calmed down now. Don’t gimme a heart attack like that lol. So, what are you going to do? Any idea how you’re going to move out?_

_RK900: Well, Simon said there’s a program I can sign up for where in a year, the government will help me pay for a place._

_Gavin: That’s a hell of a long time. You gonna be ok at Jericho for that long?_

There was no response, for quite some time. Hours later, in the middle of closing up a B&E, he got a response.

_RK900: I’m not sure._

Gavin frowns. He **knows** he shouldn’t get involved any more than he already has. Of course, as Gavin was already thinking that, he was opening a new text message to make lunch plans.

“So, brother, what do you need this time?”

“What? Lij, what makes you think I need something?” Gavin’s aggression countered Elijah’s suave personality. The two were at a hole in the wall coffee shop, neither liking fancy places or large crowds.

“Because my dear brother, besides our bi-weekly dinner and drinks, you tend to not reach out. Also, you mentioned needing help with something, no need to hide that from me.”

“I know but I felt like you were trapping me. Smooth fuckers like you use words like weapons.”

Elijah let out a soft laugh. “You aren’t wrong there. But I like fighting with you not against you. Now, what battle do we need to fight?”

Gavin nervously read over RK900’s last text, took a deep breath and started. “I helped an android a few months ago. And I thought they’d be happier at Jericho, but it’s starting show turn out that he’s not. He’s signed himself up for that program where androids get temporarily free housing. But he told me there’s a year long wait. He’s… I don’t want him to be miserable for a whole year. Can you help?”

Elijah listened patiently while a Cheshire grin grew on his face. “Have him move in with you.” Elijah took a sip of his drink before Gavin can respond.

“I’ll give you the same threat I gave Tina: Fork, face, murder.”

“Well, creativity was never your strong suit.”

“Har har. Listen you can make fun of me all you want, as long as you promise to help.”

“I’ll help you on one condition.” Elijah pauses to make sure Gavin is paying attention. “Does he mean a lot to you?”

“What the hell kind of question is that?!” Gavin’s voice was almost high enough to make a scene. Elijah just raised an eyebrow at him. Gavin crumbled as he saw that he wasn’t going to make Elijah budge. “Yes.”

“OK. What’s his designation?” Gavin looked up RK900’s contact, not their messages, and showed Elijah. Elijah took the information and started typing up messages and emails onto his own phone. “Alright. I’ll pull some strings, and RK900 should get a message within a day or two. As payment, I want updates on you two, maybe an invitation to the wedding.”

“Throwing coffee on you is illegal but I’m pretty sure I can get away with it.”

“That’s illegal on two parts. And a waste of good coffee.” Elijah couldn’t hold back how smug he was right now.

“Both points mean nothing. And I thought you said one condition! That awkward question was the condition!

“Updates were my condition. You know I make the rules.”

“Whatever you ass just as long as you help him.” Elijah waved off Gavin’s worries as he finished his cup.

A couple days later, Gavin was dozing with Charmander on his chest when messages marked urgent made his phone buzz several times.

_RK900: G What. Did. You. Do._

_RK900: Why did the previous CEO of Cyberlife message me._

_RK900: Not only message me but offer me a place in the heart of Detroit. _

_RK900: Not only a place in the heart of Detroit, but a fully furnished place paid in advance for a year!_

_Gavin: Remember when I said I had connections?_

_RK900: You’re telling me, your “connection” is Elijah Kamski, former CEO of Cyberlife, creator of androids?!_

_Gavin: …yes?_

_RK900: I._

_RK900: G, who are you?!_

_Gavin: Can’t tell you, well kept secret _ _😉 _

_RK900: Well. Apparently, Mr. Kamski has “taken a personal interest in my case” and offered me a luxurious one-bedroom loft. _

Gavin: _Of course, it’s a loft. Boughie bastard_.

_RK900: All expenses paid for the next 5 years._

_Gavin: Rich boughie bastard. I’ll ask him to triple the value of my birthday present this year._

_RK900: Focus G. A multi-billionaire donated his money for me to have a place to live._

_RK900: I’m struggling to process this. _

_RK900: How do I even respond to his emails?? _

_Gavin: Idk maybe thank you?? You had no problem thanking me._

_RK900: Well, you’re not incorrect. But this is more than a little overloading. _

_Gavin: Honestly 900 just go with it! He tends to go overboard with everything he does its nothing new_

_RK900: If you insist. I am curious about how you got this connection. _

Gavin looked off into space instead of the text. He knew that by doing this favor, he would be exposing a part of his identity. He took a few seconds to get some personal strength ready. Knowing that it was for someone he was starting to care about helped.

_Gavin: I can’t give you all the details. I do have to keep some secrets. But let’s say that he’s been a family friend since our teens. _

Gavin gave RK900 a couple minutes before responding again.

_Gavin: And now that you’ve tried looking me up, I’m gonna tell you that you’re not going to find anything. We both made sure of that._

_RK900: I have to tell you; this information is quite a lot. And you’re right, of the list of known associates of Elijah Kamski, none fit your demeanor and stature. _

_Gavin: Knew you’d look it up! And that means we did a good job!_

_RK900: I won’t lie, this connection and lack of information is quite suspicious._

Gavin didn’t respond; he wasn’t sure how to. He didn’t want to reveal any more of himself, he was already on edge from talking about Elijah.

_Gavin: I don’t know what to tell you._

Gavin set down his phone at his nightstand, calling it a night. After he fell asleep his phone buzzed again

_RK900: You don’t need to tell me any more. You’ve proven to be trustworthy, and that’s enough for me. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New place fun stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This too was written a while ago (3/16) I'm just bad at this, cool lmao
> 
> anyway enjoy

RK900’s phone had no messages when he woke up. He found it curious but didn’t have time to ponder it because he was, one again woken up with a knock on his door. The door opened before he could respond, so it meant only one person.

“Rise and shine sunshine. Goldenboy decided to throw a going away party for you. Get the fuck out of bed you lazy bastard.”

RK900 just sighed and took his sweet time getting out of bed. “Good morning to you too North. Your pleasant attitude is the exact way I’d like to wake up.”

“Whoever taught you sarcasm is gonna get their ass beat” North said with a laugh. She offered RK900 a glass of sour thirium.

“It would be entertaining to watch you try to assault yourself.” He took the cup and sipped it slowly, enjoying every drop.

North let out a loud laugh. “Fuck, I think I’ll might actually miss you, lumberjack!”

RK900 gave a small smile. North’s aggressive and abrasive behavior was a put off at first, but all it took was him sassing her back once and they clicked. He would miss her when he left but “Let’s not pretend you wouldn’t just hack my front door and break in. even though you know that I’m going to give you access. You’re more than known to be the spiteful type.”

North gave him a punch to his shoulder. It never hurt, but it seemed to be a sort of “bonding” thing she did with people she liked. He didn’t question it.

“Listen we can banter all we want, but Simon will give me one of his “I’m disappointed” looks if I don’t get you to your makeshift party. Move your ass.” North links her arm with RK900’s and drags him to a small meeting room. RK900 let himself be dragged, calmly sipping his Thirium without spilling a drop. In the room, Simon, Josh, and Markus were waiting. They all had their own drinks and were wearing cheap party hats. Marcus put up a projection that said “congrats on the new place”

“Good morning RK!” Josh said, the same time Simon said “surprise!”

Marcus chuckled at the two and spoke up next. “We wanted to give you a small ‘going away’ party. Simon told me about your new living situation and I’m excited to see you go off on your own. Just don’t forget that Jericho is here for you whenever you need something.”

RK900 was surprised by all of this. He was on good terms with Josh and Markus, but not really close. He didn’t expect this sort of response. He took a long sip to cover up his smile. “Thank you for the kind words. I didn’t expect a send off when I told North and Simon the news, but I have to admit this is nice. So, thank you.”

“Wow, two thank you’s in one minute? North is right, you are a big softie.” Simon said with a smile.

RK900 sent a level glare his way. “And you picked up her teasing. Though I must admit I’m glad you didn’t pick up her vocabulary, one vulgar loudmouth is enough.”

“Hey!” North squawked. “I’m trying to be ‘nice’ like you tell me to. And this is what I get? I will fight one of you.”

“And lose again?” RK900 said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
North sent him a matching glare from before. “You get one freebie.” That sent a laugh through the group.

“Serious comment really quick.” Simon started. “I’m glad I got to know you. You’ve been a huge help to all of us and a joy to be around. I know you didn’t come to us in the best of circumstances, but it’s been great getting to know you. Markus already made the offer, but if you need advice again, please don’t be afraid to ask!”

RK900 couldn’t help but give Simon a true smile. “You’ve been an immense help to me while I worked through my deviancy and much more. I hope you’ll stop by my new apartment soon. Maybe you can lead by example and use the key I’ll give you?” RK900 couldn’t resist sending a look to North.

“That’s it! Gym time! You’re going to catch these fists!” North looked already ready to fight, rolling her neck for absolutely no reason.

RK900 walked over and put her hands in his. “I caught them. What now?” He feigned ignorance well.

North looked like she was trying to keep a straight face but lasted only a few seconds before she busted out laughing. “Fine, fine. That was good. I’ll give you another pass.”

“Plus, we’re supposed to give him a day off! It’s not fair to put him to work on his last day here!” Josh spoke up before North could comment again.

RK900 let out a chuckle. “Thank you, Josh. That does sound quite nice. I think I’ll take one more look around the monastery before leaving.”

“You’ve seen everything before! This is why I’m dragging you to the gym all the time!”

“Leave me to my peaceful strolls, you loud gremlin.” He said with a smirk. Simon topped off RK900’s cup and tapped their cups together.

Before North could fire back Josh stood in front of her. “Get out of here RK, we’ll take care of her, so you can have your space.”

RK900 sent a thankful wave and left for his walk. As he left, he heard North yell, “I hope your place has fire insurance!” It gave him one last chuckle as he walked out into the fresh air.

It took a couple hours of his walk for him to realize he had a message waiting for him from G.

_G: Today’s the big day you excited?_

_RK900: Quite. The leaders of Jericho threw me a small going away party, which was very nice of them. I’m taking one last stroll around the complex before heading off. _

_G: laaaaaame! Just go check out your new place! Elijah said it would be ready this morning, right? Just gooooo!_

_RK900: You really have no patience, do you? Let me enjoy my peaceful walk, I got enough of an earful from North already. I have a feeling you two would get along, knowing your personalities._

_G: What the hell does that mean?! I’m nothing like that obnoxious loudmouth! Hell I don’t even stick around when she’s there during my deliveries, can’t exactly yell like I want to with the voice modifier on my face._

_RK900: Yes, you two are clearly different._

_RK900: And your voice modifier is in your mask? Interesting_

_G: fuck._

RK900 closed the conversation, knowing that would give him a couple hours of peace. He planned to take full advantage of it.

A few hours later, RK900 stood outside of a high-rise apartment. The code to unlock the door waiting in the palm of his hand. He felt strangely nervous. It was a proverbial new start for an android who didn’t have the best of luck with new starts, if waking up in a ditch had anything to do with it.

  
“Well? Are you going to open it? Or are you going to stand there and admire the craftmanship of the door?”

RK900 quickly turned to face the stranger, not expecting Elijah Kamski standing at the end of the hallway. As he made his way over to RK900, the android noticed a RT600 following closely behind him. It was THE Chloe, the first one. There were rumors that she had stuck by Elijah’s side even after the revolution; a choice she made herself. Based off the smile she sent RK900, it wasn’t hard to believe those rumors to be true.

RK900’s processors kicked him back into present time, done processing the new guests. “I don’t have the best experiences with new starts. This more than qualifies as a new start.” A thought struck him. “Thank you again Mr. Kamski, I wouldn’t have this opportunity if it was not for your help.”

“Mr. Kamski” let out a sigh as Chloe giggled beside him. “Like I said before, try Elijah. I don’t work with you and you don’t owe me money; it’s Elijah.”

RK900 raised an eyebrow at the man. He wasn’t used to his mannerisms yet. G said it takes time, a lot of it. “I will try my best Elijah.”

A small silence grew over the group at that point. It took only a minute for Chloe to give him a shoo-ing motion. RK900 nodded, unlocked the door, and stepped in.

The inside was immaculate. There was a cool blue and black pattern on most of the furniture. The door opened up to the living room, easily three times the size of his old room. A full living room set with matching shades of blue, all facing a TV nearly the size of RK900 himself. To the left was a kitchen, silver complimenting every inch of it. Marble granite countertops complimented the silver steel appliances with black cabinets.

“G said that you weren’t much for warm colors, so I focused on blue, black, and silver. Let me know what you think after you check the bedroom.” He pointed to a set of stairs that RK900 assumed led to the bedroom. He slowly made his way up, taking in every inch of his new living space. At the top of the stairs was a small second floor. A hallway greeted the stairs. RK900 peeked into one end to find a bathroom, and at the other end was his bedroom.

There was a large box window on one side of the bedroom, large enough to take up most of the wall. Near it was a king-sized bed, silver trim and stripes separated by black made up the bed set. The walls were painted a midnight blue. Opposite the bed was a full desk, set up for anything RK900 needed to work on.

RK900 didn’t know how to react. He had a shocked look on his face as he made his way back to Elijah and Chloe. “Sooooo? Is that a good face? Bad face?”

Elijah’s voice knocked RK900 out of his thoughts. “It’s gorgeous. The colors compliment themselves wonderfully. But I must ask. A preliminary scan put’s the price of the kitchen appliances into tens of thousands of dollars. The bathrooms on each floor are fully stocked. And I have no need for a TV. I guess my question would be, why?”

Elijah let out a good laugh. “You do realize you’re going to be inviting actual humans over right? Also, I’m taking the liberty of popping in every now and then. You’re important to someone who’s important to me, so it’s my job to keep up with you.  
  
“G?”

Elijah laughed again. “Is that what he’s calling himself now? Yeah sure ‘G’. I was waiting for you to spill the beans on whatever the hell he was calling himself.” RK900 immediately started to look for a way to backtrack that statement. “Hey hey, you’re good don’t worry. You didn’t spill the beans on anything important.”

“Elijah, is there anything you can tell me about him?” RK900’s curiosity was getting the better of him.

Elijah rolled some thoughts in his head from side to side. “He said to tell you nothing, but I like meddling. Let’s just say that his savior complex affected his career choice, not just his personal time. And no, rescuing wayward androids isn’t his job.” Elijah clapped his hands together, a smirk on his face. “Now that you’ve got that morsel of information, I’ll leave you to mull it over! Reach out again if you need anything!” Elijah all but fled the apartment, a large smirk on his face. The last thing RK900 saw of the two was Chloe waving goodbye as she closed the door.

“Savior complex?”

_G: hope you like the new place! I had some help picking out the colors. Feel free to kick Elijah’s ass I know he’ll do something to deserve it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that blue, black, and silver furniture? The monitor set of furniture in animal crossing lmao.  
Also I just finished a creative writing class for my degree and now I feel like I can write something stronger than 5th grade level? Hopefully the next chapter shows that. doubt


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin drinks his emotions away. No one is shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really drink anymore, even if I miss it. This might be me living vicariously through Gavin
> 
> Eh, enjoy

_RK900: I asked Elijah for more information on you, and he said you have a savior complex. What did he mean by that?_

It was a good thing that Gavin was already on his way for a smoke. He had put up with Elijah’s meddling after years of it, but it didn’t mean he enjoyed it. Maybe he should have come up with a more creative death threat a while ago. He decided to add it to his to do list while he lit up his smoke.

_Gavin: It means he voided all rights to continue living._

_RK900: G. Give me something._

_RK900: Please._

_Gavin: …_

_Gavin: I like helping people. It made the career I picked an easy choice. Elijah likes to throw it in my face. He thinks that between my day job and my night adventures I’m putting myself in unnecessary danger. _

_Gavin: a so called “savior complex”. Really, he should mind his business, both with that and you._

_RK900: Do you not like him and I associating?_

_Gavin: It’s not that. He runs his mouth a lot. He says he means well, but you know how much I need to keep secrets. _

_RK900: I understand that, but I want to know more about you._

_RK900: That being said, if it truly bothers you that much, I won’t converse with Elijah any more than I have to. _

“Reed! Get your ass back in here!”

Gavin jerked away from his phone, quickly stashing it into his pocket. He looked over to see Hank standing near the roof entrance, annoyance written on his face. After a second, he made a motion to get Gavin to get a move on. “Hurry up you ass! You have a new case sitting in your inbox and a 30-minute smoke break isn’t going to solve it!”

Gavin waved away Hank’s comments as he walked past him and into the precinct. “Yeah yeah old man I’m right on it.”

Hank let out a weary sigh. “It’s amazing how you can still be an ass without your major attitude problems.”

Gavin gave the older man a shit eating grin. “It’s a talent. Maybe if you’re nice enough to me I’ll teach you how it’s done.”

“I’d rather you didn’t waste both my time and yours. Just let me know how it goes.”

“My genius would be wasted on you anyway.” Gavin said as he walked over to his desk. After reviewing the case, he was out the door and driving down the road to the scene.

A few hours later, the scene was wrapped up. It was a simple B & E, and with a clear face on the security cameras, the suspect would be in jail by the end of the week. Gavin enjoyed simple cases like this. Cases like the ones on tv, with twists and turns, make it harder for everyone involved. It was going smooth enough that when Gavin checked his phone, he had missed a message from a couple hours ago.

_RK900: G? I know you get upset when I push, but I really do want to get to know you. _

Guilt washed over Gavin as he reread the conversation from earlier. He had left RK900 on read at the worst time. He didn’t mean to, but he was walking a fine line like a tightrope. Gavin hated similes.

_Gavin: listen nines, I’m not going to control who you talk to. I’m not some abusive boyfriend telling you what to do. Talk to Lij all you want, just make sure you knock him down a couple pegs when his ego starts to inflate_

The response was immediate.

_RK900: I am quite relieved by your response. I can tell that Elijah and Chloe will be able to help me with a variety of situations that I can’t handle._

_Gavin: More Chloe than Elijah but whatever_

_RK900: Is she really the original Chloe? The one who passed the Turing test?_

_Gavin: yes, and normally I wouldn’t miss a chance to take a shot at someone, but Chloe is clearly the brains of that duo and she has more than earned my respect_

_RK900: I have to admit, meeting the two left me a bit starstruck. Chloe is a bit of a myth at New Jericho. Other androids talk about her like she doesn’t exist. Going off of the lack of news coverage over her, it’s understandable why the think that. And Elijah is Elijah._

_Gavin: First of all, don’t go complimenting Elijah. Remember: ego. As for Chloe, that’s Elijah’s doing. She doesn’t like the press, especially after how they treated Elijah during and after the revolution. If she’s cool with it, I’ll get you her contact info. _

_RK900: I think it would be nice to get to know her, so thank you in advance._

_RK900: And G? Nines?_

A blush covered Gavin’s cheeks. He looked around to make sure no one saw. He was parked in the precinct’s parking lot at 11pm, of course there was no one around.

_Gavin: Listen! RK900 is a lot, and nines is easier_

_RK900: So, you gave me a nickname because your lazy? _

_Gavin: Shut up you little shit!_

_RK900: 6’2” is little? You weren’t that tall last I saw you._

Gavin felt himself getting heated. He was enjoying this banter more than he cared to tell anyone about. It had been a while since he had something like this. He was distracted enough to let RK900 respond again.

_RK900: Regardless G, thank you for the nickname. I feel like I should apologize for pushing again, but I don’t want to. I truly want to get to know you, and if it means_ gently_ pushing myself into your life, I will. So, I won’t apologize, but I will be mindful. _

_Gavin: ok. thanks._

In a different text message:

_AngryGay69: SOS. Anyone who can meet me at the usual bar. _

_WannabeWineAunt: Gav-Gav? I’ll be there_

_I’mJustWorried: Me too_

“The usual bar” was a small bar with an even smaller dance floor on the other side of the building. It was their go to when they went out unplanned after shifts. It was nice to have the option to dance a little without having to get all dolled up for a real club. By the time Tina and Ben showed up, at nearly the same time strangely, Gavin was already 3 drinks and a shot in. It was only an hour since they got that text. Tina and Ben looked him over before nodding at each other.

Tina made her way over to Gavin and put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey Gav-Gav. You look like you need to talk. Let’s get a booth.” He nodded as she led him towards a booth away from the bar. Ben stopped by the bartender for a chat. After dropping $30, he walked away with 3 drinks. A glass of wine for Tina, a glass of iced tea for himself, and a virgin strawberry mojito. The bartender would be serving Gavin no more alcohol for the night.

After the three were settled in with their drinks, Ben spoke up first. “So, what’s the SOS Gavin? It’s been a while since you sent us one.” Gavin took a large chug of his drink. If he noticed the lack of alcohol, he didn’t comment. He was already getting passed tipsy. He unlocked his phone, still on the conversation with RK900- Nines, and passed it to the two. They read it in silence, Gavin left staring at his drink.

“Gavin, you’re really bad with emotions.”

“Tina!” Ben said loudly.

“What? He is! Listen, having someone be interested in you isn’t a bad thing.”

“Her lack of tact aside, She’s right Gavin. You’ve been alone for quite some time. And we know some part of you does want to be in a relationship.”

“That’s a damn lie!” Gavin’s words slurred a little.

Tina shook her head. “You know it’s not and so do we.”

Gavin slumped back into his seat. “Whatever.”

“C’mon Gavin. I know this is a lot, but it is a good thing!” Ben tried to reason.

Tina jumped in next. “Yeah! He obviously means something to you. Each week you guys are onto something new. Hell, you just came up with a nickname for him. You even helped him get an apartment!

“You shouldn’t be upset that you like this guy.”

“Oh yeah, well why not?” Gavin spoke up, a little louder than he meant to.

“What do you mean?” Ben asked.

Gavin tried to come up with a rebuttal, but his brain was stuck. “It’s so damn complicated. I hate it!”

Tina laid a hand on Gavin’s across the table. “I know Gav, but I think this is the type of complicated you work through. He’s special to you, and you shouldn’t give up on that.”

“But he can’t know who I am! You guys know that!”

“Well…” Ben thought it over for a second. “He doesn’t need to know exactly who you are. Details like your name, your job, your address, he doesn’t need to know. Going off of what he messaged you, it sounds like he just wants to get to know you as a person. What you do with your free time, what kind of habits you have, personal stuff like that.”

“Yeah! you can leave out the nitty gritty details that can lead him to your identity, but still tell him about yourself.”

Gavin grumbled to himself, not ready to admit they were right. “He’s an android.”

When he didn’t get a response, he looked up at his friends who were staring at him like he was an idiot. “What? It’s true!”

Ben responded first. “What are you getting at here Gavin? We know you don’t hate androids so that’s not it.”

“And when was the last time you gave two shits about what random strangers thought.” Tina added.

“So, what the hell do you mean Gavin?”

Gavin groaned while he rubbed his face. “I mean that I hate complicated.”

“Well princess, buck up, stop whining, and go get your man.”

Tina and Gavin looked at Ben with surprise. “Ben what the hell??” Gavin asked.

“What?” Ben turned to Gavin. “It got your attention and stopped you from moping right? Being a dad isn’t about giving you what you want, it’s about giving you what you need.”

Gavin chugged his drink instead of responding. His face twisted in disgust as he realized what he was drinking. “Stop cutting me off you assholes!”

“Well stop drinking your emotions you dipshit!”

Ben just sighed as he let his children bicker. He knew the crisis was averted for tonight.


End file.
